


The Perfect Time

by Alda



Series: revenge is sweet, but you’re sweeter [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Idk that tag sucked, M/M, Not that much swearing tho, One-Sided Attraction, Or Will It?, Pacifist Ending, Post-Android Revolution, Post-Canon, Savage Connor turned not savage...?, Sequel, Slow Burn, Swearing, That'll develop soon, Will it be mutual?, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alda/pseuds/Alda
Summary: Reed throws up his hands in exasperation and clicks his tongue in disappointment. “Let’s go, dipshit,” he says. He quickly makes his way out of the office, passing Connor, but pauses to hold the door for the android. Connor, still in his original spot by the door, stares at Reed in shock. He crinkles his nose, bewildered by the total change in his newly appointed partner's behaviour. “You coming, or what?” Reed continues.





	The Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my first story, 'The Revelation', so if you haven't read that one, I would recommend it.

**DEC 16TH, 2038**

**7:45:39 PM**

 

It’s about one month after the android revolution, and Connor’s life has become much more enjoyable since the major event. He was hired by the DPD as a full-time Detective with a decent salary, Hank has practically adopted him as a son, and Reed acts like less of an asshole towards him. However, there are more cases of crimes against androids than ever before. Although Connor has not personally experienced this heightened abuse, it still negatively impacts his thoughts and makes him much warier when walking the streets of Detroit.

 

“Reed, Connor, my office now!” Fowler shouts while standing at his office door. Eyebrows furrowed, Connor looks at Hank, who seems to be just as perplexed as he is. A rough, yet quiet _what the fuck_ sounds out from the opposite side of the room, but he chooses to ignore it. After another second of confusion, he leaves his chair, hesitating slightly. He subconsciously straightens his tie, an action that Hank calls a ‘nervous tic’, and makes his way towards Fowler’s office. He sees Reed doing the same.

 

Once he passes by Hank’s desk, his wrist is pulled back by a strong hand.

 

“Listen, kid. You don’t have to do this. Despite his recent ‘changes’, Gavin is still a fuckin’ dick.” Hank says, voice slightly above a whisper. The man has stood up, clearly worried about the android. Connor turns to see if Reed heard, but the man had entered Fowler’s office by the time Hank spoke.

 

“Don’t worry, Hank. I can deal with him.” Connor replies with a wink. He remembers the last time Reed gave him trouble.

 

_“I have come to a revelation… you are an asshole.”_

 

“Fair enough,” Hank replies with a smug smirk appearing on his face. He remembers that late night very clearly. “Just be careful though,” he quietly adds.

 

“Of course, I always am.” Connor gently responds, understanding Hank’s reluctance. He shakes his hand out of Hank’s loosened grip, and smiles at the older man in an attempt to reassure him. He then spins back around and makes his way into the Captain’s office.

 

“Took you fuckin’ long enough,” Gavin gruffly mutters when Fowler’s door opens. The rugged Detective is sitting on a corner of the Captain’s desk with his arms folded, putting on a ‘cool guy’ facade

 

“Reed, please, be civil for ten damn minutes,” the Captain harshly speaks, to which Reed replies by raising his hands in submission. Fowler sits down on his chair and leans back so his back touches the chair. 

 

“Sorry, Captain. I just had to finish a report for my investigation. I’ll have it sent to you right away.” Connor speaks up in an attempt to alleviate the increasing tension within the room. He stays near the door as he’s too nervous to go near Reed.

 

“Thanks, Connor. Now, there’s been another report of an android being assaulted in Eden Club, so I’m sending you two down there,” Fowler reveals. Unhappy with the situation, Reed quickly stands and begins to protest.

 

“Why-”

 

“Gavin, I swear to God if you say one more word, you will be gone for a whole damn week!” Fowler yells, his fore-finger pointed directly at Reed. “You are being sent with Connor because you are the next best available Detective in the department. Hank's been suspended from doing work on-site, therefore he’ll be doing paperwork. So, stop complaining, and do your fuckin’ job before I get someone else to do it for you,” he demands, voice booming with anger.

 

Reed throws up his hands in exasperation and clicks his tongue in disappointment. “Let’s go, dipshit,” he says. He quickly makes his way out of the office, passing Connor, but pauses to hold the door for the android once he's outside the office. Connor, still in his original spot by the door, stares at Reed in shock. He crinkles his nose, bewildered by the total change in his newly appointed partner's behaviour. “You coming, or what?” Reed continues.

 

“Y-yes,” Connor stutters, his LED swirling with a brilliant yellow. As he walks past Reed’s figure, their shoulders brush. “S-sorry, Detective,” he forces out. As he continues to walk down the stairs leading from Fowler’s office, Reed stares after him, with a skeptical look on his face. Then, his eyes widen in realisation and the corner of his mouth rises to form an arrogant smirk. He decides this is the perfect time to exact _revenge_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's definitely gonna be another part, however, it may be split into two different parts, idk. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, despite how short it is (pls forgive me).


End file.
